


Little beans forest adventures

by Domika83



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Family Shenanigans, Fluff, Frozen AU, High Maintenance Elsa (Disney), Honeymaren Need A Drink, Spirits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domika83/pseuds/Domika83
Summary: Forest adventures of young Iduna and Yelana - Elsa and Honeymaren twin daughters - and their moms.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 57
Kudos: 44
Collections: Little Beans





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Shorty idea that popped up after i`ve made a fluffy second chapter to "Changes" (gonna repeat it so if you`ve read it you can start from ch. 2). Don`t know where it will lead and how long it's gonna be, just having some fun :)

Elsa was sitting at the beach and meditated. She focused on her breathing, stillness, nothingness and just being. No thoughts, no feelings, only a sense of energy of her surroundings - sweet salty smell of the sea, gentle breeze ruffling her hair, hum of the waves, roughness of sand.

She felt at peace. She opened her eyes and took another deep breath. Smile found its way to her face, it was so easy to smile now. Her heart was full. She never would have believed if someone told her years back how her life would look like.

She heard some noise and saw a child playing with Nokk. The water spirit was now favourite among tribes children, throwing them high in the air only to catch them in a water slide.

Her heart was warm. 

She thought about all the struggles she had to overcome. The most work was done inside, she had a lot of things to unlearn, a lot of feelings and emotions to let out. It was a long process but she got to a place she finally felt truly like herself. 

She felt arms hugging her from behind and smiled recognising that delicate touch of her wife.

“Hi Honey,” Elsa said.

“Hello Snowflake,” Maren responded, placing a kiss on Elsa's cheek, cuddling closer to Elsa. “Did you write to Anna that we are coming for charades?”

“Yes, Gale is on her way right now. Where is Yelana? We should get going soon,” Elsa asked.

“Ryder is showing her baby calf, he should bring her any minute, wagon is waiting for us at the top of the cliff” Maren said.

“Perfect.

“IDUNA! Leave the Nokk and come here and put on some dry clothes, we`re going to Arendell soon”, Elsa shouted.

“Yes, moma. I`m coming,” came the respond.

Elsa smiled and thought that Iduna definitely got her playful spirit after Honeymaren. She could spend the whole day playing hide and seek with the spirits and was getting better and better and fighting. Yelana on the other hand although physically was a perfect reflection of her sister was much calmer and loved taking care of all animals and living creatures.

Yes. Elsa never thought she would be able to repair her relationship with her sister and gonna have a loving family of her own. Honeymaren stole Elsa's heart the moment their eyes met, she helped her bloom and fully unfroze Elsa`s soul. Maren had no idea how much she change Elsa's life, she teached her how to fight for herself.

When they got married she thought her life was fulfilled. Then one day Ahtohallan blessed their union in unexpected way and Elsa found out she was pregnant.

Elsa smiled again, kissed passionately her wife feeling grateful for all her experiences because they helped her get to this place.


	2. Iduna and the tree

Iduna loved to move. It was something she felt good at. Learning new moves, new steps, flips and turns came easy to her. Somehow she was able to project to herself what mamma Maren was showing to her and was quickly getting better and better.

She loved to observe how her mamma moved, it was like a beautiful dance, and then try to recreate it. It resulted with a lot of bruising and cuts but she didn't mind it because it was what she loved to do.

Today Iduna decided to practice her tree climbing abilities. She was focused, climbed step by step to the top. She felt a little wind on her face, the sun was setting and the view was amazing. In that moment she knew why her mamma loved to climbe trees, it was a very freeing experience and it was so peaceful in the treetops.

Suddenly a bird flew past her and she lost her balance, slipped and started to fall. She hit a few smaller branches with her arms and legs and when she was just supposed to hit the ground Gale caught her and delicately put her on the ground.

“That was awesome!” Iduna screamed and smiled at Gale who swirled around the happy child. 

“Again!” was Iduna's next word as she started to climb again to the top, but this time she felt Gale next to her and jumped. Gale caught her and threw her into a pile of leaves.

“Gale you are the best! Again!”

***

Honeymaren was observing everything from behind the nearest tree. She was proud of her little daughter. She was fearless and will become a strong warrior like her. 

She felt a cold hand on her shoulder.

“What are you up to Honey?” Elsa asked.

Maren turned around and kissed Elsa. This will never get old, she thought smiling.

“Keeping eye on Iduna,” Maren answered pointing on top of the next tree, where Iduna was starting to do somersaults on her way down. Elsas eyes widened and she gasped. She started to lift her arm but Maren stopped her.

“Wait Snowflake. Look,” Maren said.

They looked while Gales caught their daughter.

“I was wondering why Gale wasn`t responding to my call” Elsa said smiling. “Let's have some fun too,” she said smirking. She called for Gale again and this time wind spirit came to her.

When Iduna jumped from the tree she felt something was different, she didn't feel Gale but it was too late to stop. She started to panic but when she was in the middle of the tree she felt snow around her and she fell into a snowdrift.

“Moma! Did you see me jump?!” Iduna shouted simultaneously getting on her feet and shaking off snowflakes from her clothes.

“Haha. Yes, we both sow,” Elsa answered while she and Maren came out from their hiding spot.

“That was impressive, my little bunny!” Maren proudly said. “Now come on, it's dinner time. We have to go and pick up Yelana from uncle Ryder.” Maren took Iduna in her arms and they all went to reindeer stables. 


	3. Yelana`s Tea party

Yelana was a quiet child, she was keeping her thoughts more to herself, she loved animals and was very eager to learn all about them. Beside her mammas and her sister her favourite person was uncle Ryder, who would take her with him to tend to reindeers. He showed her how to take care of them, how to look for the best grass or lichens, how to brush their fur and everything that little Yelana wanted to know.

It was a nice sunny day that uncle Ryder took Yelana to the clearing that the herd was staying. 

“I have a surprise for you,” Ryder said smiling.

“WHAT! What surprise? I wanna know! Tell me, tell me!” demanded Yelana.

“Haha, patience young apprentice. You`ll know soon enough. Let's go,” Ryder answered, “You are gonna love it” he said with a wink.

Yelana pouted but followed him trying to contain curiosity bubbling in her.

They got to the secluded part of clearing where Yelana spotted her mamma`s reindeer Tea lying under the tree. When they came closer she spotted that Tea wasn't alone, that there was a small fur ball next to her. Yelanas eyes turned into big saucers and her face was barely able to keep the wide smile that she produced. 

“Yes Yelana, Tea had a baby and I've already talked with Honeymaren and we both agree that we want you to be her guardian and carer,” Ryder said observing the reaction from his niece.

He did not expect her to cry but suddenly tears were falling from her eyes.

“Hey, what's going on, I thought you`ll be happy?” Ryder asked Yelana.

“I`m happy, these are happy tears. I just got so many emotions inside me right now they can't be contained and need to be released. Moma taught me that I should never conceal my feelings” Yelana answered with a shy smile.

“She is a wise woman,” Ryder said, hugging the little bean, “So, how would you like to call her?” he asked.

Yelana thought for a second frowning her brows and said “I'll call you Coco!”


	4. Dangerous play

Iduna was determined. Today is the day. She was thinking about it for a long time. She has seen her Moma doing it and now it was her turn. Hopefully Nokk won't drown her.

She came to shore and was looking for any sign of the water spirit. She stepped a bit into the sea and waited for anything. 

Suddenly water in front of her started raising and forming shape. She wasn't expecting the water spirit to be this big. She gulped and thought that maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. It was too late to back off. 

“Great water spirit, my name is Iduna Honeyelsadottir. Will you do me honour and play with me?” 

Nokk came closer to her, started to sniff her with his big snout, she had a feeling he was looking into her soul and then he melted into the sea.

Iduna thought that he just took off and despite not getting what she came here for it was a great experience and the water spirit is so cool, very scary but also soo soo cool!

Next thing she knows she feels some kind of pressure on the soles of her feet and is thrown high in the air. She screamed and was regretting angering Nokk.

Then she hit solid water with her bum (if water ever could feel solid) and gained speed at what appeared to be a water slide.

“Wait! What?”

She gently stopped in the sand on the shore. Idina jumped to her feet and turned around just to see Nokk stomping playfully. He looked like he was very proud of himself.

“That was amazing! Great Nokk you are the best! Can we do it again?” Iduna said, smiled at him and ran back to the sea.

It was their tenth round when Elsa came looking for her adventurous child. She smiled fondly when she saw how happy Nokk was to find kindred spirit in her daughter. 

Two wild souls that loved freedom, had great will power embracing their playful side to the fullest. She quietly sat at her favorite spot on the beach and observed how tireless they are. There was time before they had to get back to settlement.


	5. Tracking skills

Yelana was checking up on little Coco when Honeymaren came to her. Yelana was surprised because usually Mamma was busy with different chores during the day. She ran to her and hugged Marens legs.

“Hi Mamma! What are you doing here” Yelana asked, smiling.

“I'm here to take you for one lesson today. I'm certain you'll like things we're gonna do today” Maren said, returning a smile and hugging back her little bean. She put Yelana on her shoulder and started walking into the forest.

“My little bean, I'm gonna show you today how to track animals. You have a good hand with them, our herd likes you and you have calmness and patience that are essential in taking care of our reindeers and looking for other inhabitants of the forest” Maren started after a while.

“I'm happy you found the thing you love doing and we are gonna help you be as good at it as you can be as long as you'll want to follow that path.

“Being a good animal carer and tracker is as important as being a tribe warrior. Both paths help keep tribe strong, make sure we are safe and can grow. Most warriors' first instinct is to immediately eliminate threats. That sometimes can make them blind to signs that there are other options.

“What makes you a good candidate for a tracker are your perceptiveness, stillness and kind heart”.

Yelana blushed a little hearing compliment. Sometimes she wished she was a fighter like her sister and Mamma and hearing she can do other things that are also valuable warmed her heart.

“Ok, we are gonna start here,” Maren said puting Yelana on the ground. “First you have to look for....”

***

Couple hours later they were stepping silently behind bushes. Maren followed Yelana letting her take the lead and use newly learned skills. 

Yelana was focused, looking for any trace that would tell another bit to the story. Finally she stopped, gave a sign to Mamma to be very careful now. They looked behind the tree in the direction of the river and saw a big bear that was trying to catch a fish.

They heard that nearby bushes were moving and suddenly 2 cubs jumped out and ran towards the bear. Apparently mama bear was getting food for her babies.

Quietly they backed up and left them in peace. When they got to safe space Yelana jumped up excitedly.

“Yes! I've told you it was mama with younglings! That was so fun! All the little traces and signs pointed to that conclusion.”

“Haha yes little bean. You learn fast. There is still a lot I'll be teaching you but you did really good for the first lesson. Someday that can help avoid fighting with bears and leave them in peace. I'm very proud of you!” Maren said with a big smile.

She took Yelana in her arms and said “Come on, let's find Moma and Iduna and tell them all about our adventure”.


	6. Best outcome

Elsa went to look for Iduna. She wanted to spend some time with her energetic kiddo. Usually Maren spends more time with her during the day couse of all the warrior training. Elsa had reserved the evenings to teach her daughters everything she learned during her time in Arendell that might be useful for them.

What Elsa loves the most is playing chess with the girls. They both are quite skillful with it for their age. Today Elsa wanted to teach Iduna how to use all the planning, strategy and predicting opponents' next move in her warrior training.

“Ah, there you are little bunny'' Elsa says, beaming with happiness at the sight of her daughter. “Come with me, I have a special task for you today”.

“Hello Moma! I`m coming!” Iduna says and runs towards Elsa. She ends up jumping into Elsa's arms and hugging her as tight as she can with her little arms. They both laugh out loud and Elsa puts Iduna down and takes her little hand taking her into the forest.

“I wanna talk with you about chess. We play a lot in the evenings and you are getting better and better at it. I want you to use those skills during your warrior training. You are becoming a force others need to be careful with on the training ground. You are strong, fast, have great balance and are able to take down kids older than you.

“You are also reckless sometimes and can be hot headed. It is important to think fast and also be able to analyze all possible outcomes and choose the best way. I know you have that skills, I was observing how you train your body. How you look from every angle at Maren when she makes her moves to understand better what you need to do.

“I wanna teach you how to master your mind, how to balance your wild spirit with calm calculation that will benefit you the most. If one day you wanna be in charge of our warrior forces you need more than just muscles. The leader needs to think a few steps ahead and avoid unnecessary risks”.

****

Iduna hides behind the tree. She is so close to getting her target. After taking into consideration every possibility there is only one way to go. She slowly peaks from her hideout. Cost is clear.

Iduna take`s deep breath and runs at full speed towards her target. She is met with 5 snowballs hitting her from different angles. She brushes them off and keeps running. 

Iduna jumps behind a rock and throws her snowball hitting her Moma in the stomach.

“Yes! I scored!” Iduna says triumphantly doing a little quirky danse around Elsa.

Elsa can`t stop smiling and takes Iduna in her arms and they dance a bit together.

“Yes, you got a point but what should you think about next time?”

“That there is no way of winning with Snow Queen in a snowball fight?” Iduna answers, smirking exactly like Honeymaren does which melts Elsa's heart.

“Haha! That is a clever answer but also unfortunately not 100% true. You can ask Mamma one day how she was able to win a snowball fight with me” Elsa winks at little bunny.

“Whaaaat? How is it even possible?!” Iduna is shocked.

“I`ll teach you how to look for even the smallest cracks so you`ll be able to maximise your chances. What I`ve learned over the years is that anything is possible if you put your mind and effort into it! Now let's go find Maren and Yelana.”


	7. Sledges

Maren was walking with Yelana on her back when they heard laughing up the hill. They came closer to find out that Elsa and Iduna were having a snowball fight. They joined them shortly.

“Hi Elsa” Maren said with tenderness and kissed her wife. “Hello bunny” she said, turning to her other daughter kissing her forehead.

“Beanie” Elsa simultaneously squeezed Yelana`s leg and placed a kiss on her cheek. “How was your tracking lesson?” she asked.

“Oh, Moma it was wonderful! Be sow bears!” Yelane shared excitedly.

“Haha that's amazing!” Elsa said.

“What about you bunny? How was your day with Moma?” Maren asked Iduna.

“I hit her with a snowball!! Can you imagine! Next time I'll score more points! You need to tell me how you won your fight with Moma” Iduna happily threw her hands in the air.

“Haha, maybe one day I will,” Maren answered smirking at Elsa.

“Are you ready for more excitement?” Elsa asked, waving her hand and creating a snow path down the hill. All three faces turned to her with sparks in their eyes. She spins again and four ice sledges appear.

“Yes!” they all scream. 

***

After a few rounds Elsa and Maren stayed up the hill and observed their daughters with fondness in their eyes. Iduna and Yelana were tireless, running up to moms and back down on sledges.

“So… bears?” Elsa asks.

“It was all under control don't worry Snowflake.” Maren said wrapping her arms around Elsa's waist.

“I wish you could have seen her. She was so focused and immediately took in all I was saying. And when we started the practical part of the lesson she was so natural, she recognized almost every clue right away and was taking accurate conclusions. Also I swear she has a light foot after you, she was so silent I was forgetting she's with me.” Maren jokes, placing a tender kiss on Elsa's lips.

“I'm happy she is finding things she's good at and enjoying them.” Elsa said proudly. “My day with Iduna was amazing too. She was listening attentively, she picked up on all strategies I've prepared for today and applied them perfectly during our snowball fight. Maren, she scored at the first try! Like that never happened before.” 

“Our kids are and will be even more awesome. We did good Elsa” Maren said. “And what is that I've heard about my glorious victory?” Maren playfully looked at Elsa wiggling her eyebrows.

“That was a shot below the belt and you know it!” Elsa pouted.

“Hey! It's not my fault your only weakness are my bare arms,” Maren said, smirking and pulling Elsa closer to her.

“You are lucky I love you Honey,” Elsa stated squeezing Marens biceps and placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

“Indeed I am”.


	8. How did you meet?

“Ok, come on, hop into bed and I`ll read you two some stories” Elsa said to Yelana and Iduna.

“You need to sit between us moma” Yelana yawned while climbing onto her and her sister`s bed.

“Haha, yes my little bean, now scooch closer and tell me what story would you like me to read to you tonight?” Elsa asked.

“Moma can you tell us how you and mamma met?” asked Iduna looking hopeful at her mother.

“Oooh, now I'm curious too. Yes, Snowflake tell them how we met and how you couldn't take your eyes off me” Maren said, smirking while cleaning up after dinner.

“Haha, you were the one who couldn't stay too far from me Honey” Elsa responded playfully. 

“Now will you let me tell the story or …” she looked at her wife seriously raising her eyebrow and immediately smiling when she saw Maren rising her hands in surrender. 

Elsa hugged both girls closer to her and started her story.

…

“And then suddenly very beautiful women jumped from a nearby tree and yes, I must admit I couldn't take my eyes off her” Elsa said looking with fondness at her wife. “I`ll tell you girls a secret - to this day it's still my favorite thing to do - I just love to look at her, watch her when she trains or sleeps peacefully next to me and marvel at how lucky I am to have her in my life”.

“Aww” both girls gasped amazed.

“You wanna make me cry Snowflake?” Maren asked, smiling. She walked to her wife and kissed her slowly. “I love you to my sun” she said looking deep into blue eyes. “But i think girls will agree with me that you just enjoy touching my arms” she said, smirking and wiggling her eyebrows.

Iduna and Yelana gigeled.

“Haha, yes that's the only reason I`m still with you you duffus” Elsa replied smiling joyfully.

“I felt an immediate conection with your mamma, couldn`t process it because of the mission but when I got back from saving Arendell and our hands touched and I`ve felt sparks going through my body I knew that she is the one I`ve been looking for. Well it took me some time to actually admit those feelings to myself but eventually I got there” Elsa remembered lovingly.

“And when I saw her coming back to us I knew I couldn't let her go so I told her she belonged with us, I meant me of course but didn't want to come too strong in case she would feel trapped” Maren responded. “You remember my fuzzy bears what I've teached you about dealing with wild creatures - you approach them delicately and work on building trust”.

“Did you just call me a wild creature?” Elsa asked, offended, while Iduna and Yelana laughed loudly.

“You have wild spirit my dear fifth spirit and I would be foolish to not approach you at first with caution. You have also the most wonderful and kind spirit I`ve ever seen and I still sometimes can`t believe you are my wife” Maren said kissing Elsa on the forehead.

“It's those guns of yours” Elsa smirked and started tickle war with her babies and love.


	9. The day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the "Dragon" - you might be tinie is size but your spirit can move the mountains.

“Girls! You know what to do, you need to keep Mamma occupied for a few hours” Elsa whispered to her daughters.

“Yes, Moma. We are on it” they replayed in unison and ran towards Maren who was still sleeping. They jumped at her and demanded “Mamma, mamma! You need to get up and take us to the caves you promised to show us!”.

“What...Oh, good morning my fuzzy bears,” Maren said while hugging two munchkins. “Do we really need to go there today? I had a bit of other plans…” she started but when she opened her eyes and saw her babies looking at her with calf eyes she was defenseless and agreed to take them. 

“Let me have a quick breakfast and we can go'' she turned towards her wife to be met with a big smile, fondness in ocean blue eyes and a plate with fruits and a cup of coffee.

“There you go Honey” Elsa said planting a soft kiss on Marens lips. “You are the best mother you know. I`ll see you when you get back”. 

“I hope there will be more of where that kiss came from” Maren said, smirking.

“If you must know Ryder will take girls tonight” Elsa winked and walked out of their lavvu, leaving Maren blushing.

***

Yelana and Iduna let go of Marens hands and run towards the village when they got closer on the way back.

Maren smiled with happiness feeling her heart. They were just so precious she felt all the love and more for them.

When she got out the forest she stopped and looked shocked at sight before her.

There were beautiful ice decorations everywhere. Feast was ready on ice tables and the whole village was waiting for her. Elsa left the part and came to her. She hugged Maren and whispered to her ears “Happy birthday Honey!”.

“What… How… “ Maren was speechless and tears danced in her eyes.

“We all love you very much and thought you should have this little celebration in your honour”.

“Little you say?” Maren asked, smiling at her wife hugged her tighter and said “Thank you Snowflake” while planting a tender kiss on Elsas lips. 

When they came to the rest of the people Iduna and Yelana ran to them holding something wrapped in paper. “Mamma you gotta see what we've got for you!” they shouted.

“Haha, ok fuzzy bears, let's see what it is,” Maren said while taking the gift from them.

She unwrapped it and saw a little notebook and carved figurines. When she looked at the figurines she couldn't contain her smile and felt more warmth in her heart. It was the four of them. Iduna had used her carving skills and made a cute wooden family.

Then she opened the notebook and saw sketches of her and Elsa, and her with the girls and some form training. Yeland had the perfect eye to capture the emotions they shared.

“Ohhh, my fuzzy bears! This is perfect! Thank you very much! I will cherish this forever.” Maren hugged her babies as hard as she could and kissed them on the cheeks. 

“Now, let's go and have some more fun and eat. We have prepared your favourite dishes” Elsa said wrapping her arm around Maren`s waist then whispered to her ear “You`ll get my gift later and all I can say is that i've designed a few icy outfits you`ll need to see”.


	10. The ship

It was a beautiful day. Iduna just finished playing with Gale and was looking for her sister. She knew her favourite spot was at the top of the cliff, where one could be hidden by nearby bushes and trees and still had a perfect view at the sea and ice mountain in the distance.

As predicted Yelana was seating at the edge of the cliff with her legs dangling and was furiously drawing something in her sketchbook. 

“Hi sis, what are you doing?” Iduna asked while coming closer to her sister and seating next to her.

“Oh hi, Diny! I thought that was you. I am drawing Mamma, look” she said and pointed at the beach.

Iduna followed her sister's finger and saw Honeymaren sitting at the only log at the beach and looking at the sea. 

“What do you think she is doing, Lany?” Iduna asked.

“Isn't it obvious? She is waiting for Moma to get back from Ahtohallan” Yelana answered with a smile.

“Ah, yes. Should have thought about it” Iduna returned a smile and leaned on Yelana`s shoulder. 

***

“Look, I see Moma on the Nokk. There, in the distance” Iduna said excitedly. “Are we gonna join them?”

“Let's give them some time and we`ll go. I wanna draw them together too” Yelana said with pleading eyes. 

“Haha, yes of course. I love to watch them together too” Iduna said and winked.

“They are just so cute! I need to draw them!” Yelana gasped dramatically and shoved her sister's shoulder.

They observed how Elsa got down from Nokk, thanked him and came closer to Honeymaren. She had a smile on her face all the way. She hugged her wife tightly and they stayed like that for a while, just embracing themself. Then they shared a long and soft kiss. 

When they parted Maren pointed at the blanket and started to unwrap something. As it turned out it was a basket full of food. They sat on the beach cuddled up with their back leaning against the log and started eating and chatting.

Yelana was in a trans, drawing intensely and was happy to see the sun started to set and the sky turned in all the shades of yellow, orange and red making the scenery magical.

“It's so sweet to see they are still charmed by themself the same way after all this time together. I hope one day I`ll find someone I`ll love as much as they love each other” Iduna said full of thoughts.

“I am sure you will. And they will love you just as much” Yelana replied and hugged her sister. “I saw Hanne was distracted while sparing with you,” she said, smirking.

“I have no idea what you are talking about,'' Iduna replied but a hint of blush betrayed her.

Yelana laughed, smiled fondly and said “I approved, altho you don't need anybody's approval. Come on, let's go and see if moms have any food left”. She got up, pushed Iduna to the ground and called out “Race you!”.


	11. Firecracker

It was a beautiful sunny cold winter day at Northuldra forest. Yelana went for an inspiration walk, just hanging around, looking at nature and waiting for something to happen, something that would ignite fire in her heart and mind.

She was about to lose hope and turn around to get back to camp when she saw a flash of light gambol through snow drifts. 

When she got closer she recognised the fire spirit and felt the need inside. She took out her sketchbook and proceeded to draw lines. Unfortunately Bruni didn't want to stay still and was jumping all around her.

“Hi little fell, you wanna play a little bit?” Yealana asked.

Bruni stopped at the nearest rock, looked at her, tilted his head and liked his eyeball.

“I guess that means yes” Yelana laughed while standing.

Bruni yeeted from the rock and looked at her expectantly. Yeland took a big pile of snow in her little hand and threw it on salamander. Bruni happily greeted snowfall and turned himself into a ball of fire only to melt _the threat_.

He jumped around Yelana and waited for more. She had no other choice then to comply and hope the little guy would tire himself and stop for enough time for her to start her drawing.

***

“Bruni, come on. Would you stop for a second? I would like to draw you” Elsa heard a familiar voice from behind the trees. She took a detour and when to check on her little bean.

She saw slightly tired and sweaty Yelana playing with jester spirit. 

“Hi baby, what are you two up to?” Elsa asked her daughter.

“Moma!” Yelana exclaimed and ran to her. Elsa squatted and waited for the little one to jump into her arms. She would never get tired of the warmth spreading thru her when she could feel little arms hugging her back tightly.

“Can you help me with Bruni? I wanted to drew him but he only wanna play and jumps around and I can't stop throwing snow at him because he's gonna run but and his to quick with melting and I can`t drew a single line and I don`t know what to do anymore” Yelana threw out the words with incredible speed that reminded Elsa of her sister, she smiled fondly at the memory. 

“Slow down little bean. I'm sure we can figure something out. Go get your things and I`ll get Bruni” Elsa answered while putting down her Da Vinic.

Yelana took off and Elsa walked to the rock Bruni picked to stop for a second.

“Hi my friend” Elsa said and reached out toward spirit. Bruni jumped on her hand and rubbed against her palm. “Can we make a deal? Will you stay here with me for some time and let Yelana draw you and I'll be making snowflakes for you to eat?” Elsa asked.

Bruni licked his eyeball, lay on his back and waited for his feast.

Yelana excitedly seated next to them, stuck her tongue and started to draw.


	12. L&L  “Do You Wanna Build A Snowman”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I`ve written next 3 chapters for Ligt&Love 2020 but i feel like they should be here cause i might refer to them in the future so if you read them alredy skip to chapter 15 :)

Maren woke up in an empty bed and growled, she missed the deep blue eyes.  _ “Soon” _ she whispered to herself and started to get up. There was no time to wallow tho, she had to get ready for the afternoon. Her old bones weren't as swift as they used to and everything took more time.

Finally she took her staff and started to slowly toddle up the hill to the clearing. She found their bench under a beautiful oak tree, took out the shawl she made years ago, wrapped it around her back and observed everything unfolding.

She watched how Iduna and Yelana helped their grandchildren to build snowmans, full of different crooked shapes, black coals, twigs they were gathering for the last three months to be certain they are perfect to pose as arms and hair.

Breeding carrots was another sport that everybody took to another level. She was proud their girls were always providing various perfect specimens for villagers and the guests to use.

She looked to the right and a bunch of redheads worked together to build the biggest snowman of the day or maybe the whole festival.

She felt her sitting next to her as a hand wrapped around her waist and head rested on her shoulder.

“Hi, I`m happy you are here!” Maren said, smiling and leaning into the touch.

“I wouldn't miss it! It's the annual “Do You Wanna Build The Snowman Festival!”

“It's crazy to think that all of them are our offspring. Never in my wildest dream I would think we will leave such a magnificent legacy” Maren said proudly, tears glistening her eyes.

They sat in silence for a while, just observing everybody's work getting closer to finish. Finally Maren looked into blue eyes who also watered a bit, smiled sadly and said

“They would have loved this. The whole day to celebrate how wonderful they were”.

“Yes, they would have been thrilled” Anna said and took a carrot from her bag to put on the snowman she finished earlier.


	13. L&L “Holiday Spirits”

Maren was finishing stew when suddenly a little fire ball jumped in front of her and was squeaking vigorously.

“Whoa, Bruni. What`s up? Is something happening with Elsa?” Maren asked and saw Bruni giving her answer in the form of yeeting in the direction of the lake.

She took the pot off the fire and ran after disturbed spirit. When she got there she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Elsa was ice skating on the lake forming ice as she was going. It looked like she was trying to hit Nokk every time his head hit the surface of the water.

It would look like a normal game but Elsa was kinda wobbly, which was odd because she was a perfect ice skater. Meanwhile she was supported by Gale every time it looked like she`ll fall either on her back or front.

Maren would laugh at the sight but she was worried about Elsa, something was terribly wrong. She hurried to the edge of the lake.

“Elsa! Can I have a word with you?” Maren asked unsure if she should go into water when Elsa was so unstable.

“Honeyyy!” Elsa blurted and slid to her. When she got Maren she lost her balance and threw herself into Maren`s arms. “Helllooo! Come slide witff meee?” she asked Marens' chest.

“Elsa is everything ok?” Maren knew the answer but she had to ask. “Did you drink something?”

“Noooo…. I… mean YES!” she shouted “Sthing izz fineee” she said and booped Maren`s nose. 

“Ok, Elsa, I think we should go to lavvu and put you to bed” Maren said while trying to grab the blond more steadily.

“Ok, Honey” Elsa smiled at her and then proceeded to run away “I need to take a bath first” she shouted and headed over to hot springs.

When Maren catched her, Elsa was already swimming in the hot spring and was actually on her way back.

“Honeyyy, I need help…. Honeyyy!” Elsa exclaimed.

“I am here, what do you need?” Maren held Elsa and looked into her amazing blue eyes “Man, I love her so much” she thought to herself “Will I ever be brave enough to confess my feelings?”. 

Maren didn't have too much time to think about it cause Elsa asked “We are my pants? Maren help me find them?”.

“Erm, Elsa… You are wearing them” Maren said and barely held a laugh.

“Uff, Maren you are the best!” Elsa said and hugged her. 

Maren wouldn't let her speed off again so she took her in her arms and carried Elsa to her lavvu. Elsa nested herself comfortably and nuzzled in the crook of Maren`s neck. Maren blushed and enjoyed this rare moment of intimacy between them.

When they got into the lavvu Maren put delicate Elsa on the bed and started to pull away when she felt cold hands grabbing behind her neck and pulling her.

“Wait, Honey… Thank you! You are the best person one could ask for!” Elsa said and placed a quick kiss on her lips. “I love you,” she said, smiled, let her go and turn around and fell asleep.

“Wait... What?” Maren dumbfounded, walked backwards out of Elsas place and almost fell over some box. She picked it up and saw there were little chocolates inside, eight were missing… Wait… Maren took one into her mouth and spit it out when she felt a worm spirit pouring from it. 

“Eight chocolate did this to Elsa… I`ll need to make sure she`ll never have a sip of our hooch.”


	14. L&L “Hygge”

Elsa went for a walk. She liked to be alone with her thoughts. She usually found a peaceful place and let her mind wander. She thought about various things she had to do and plan her time.

When she finished with that she started to reflect about her life. She sent thanks to the universe for her family and friends. The years of isolation are far behind her and she is grateful for everything she lived through and is living now.

She moved to her favourite place under the tree with a view of mountains and lake. Birds were chirping, insects buzzing… Elsa could feel animals in the distance minding their own business.

She closed her eyes and let herself to just be in this moment, full of inner peace and happiness.

Until she heard screams and fast footsteps passing her by followed by a loud splash. Then the ground shook and one of the baby stone giants with flame on their head ran also towards water.

Elsa saw unnatural waves forming on the surface of the lake and wind blowing water on chaotic party.

“Hi Snowflake, may I join you?” Maren asked, coming out from behind the tree.

Elsa smiled and said “Always Honey”. She moved a bit forward to make space for her wife behind her. 

Maren passed her two cups and proceeded to situate herself comfortably. When she did Elsa leaned on her and hummed joyfully when Maren wrapped arms around her and placed a loving kiss on Elsa's temple. 

“I've tried to stall them as long as I could but you know how our daughters are when they know they'll be able to play with the spirits” Maren said while taking one cup back and taking a sip of coffee. “Mmmm still hot, it's good to have Bruni as a travel companion” she chuckled.

“To be honest I thought I'll have less time so thank you my love” Elsa said smiling fondly and observing how their beans were taming once wild spirits and taking out their playful sides.

After a while Maren took out blankets and wrapped them around protecting them from a chilly afternoon.

Elsa started lazily tracing freckles on Maren's forearm with her fingertips. She smiled to herself feeling only peace and happiness.


	15. Spirit

One of Elsa's favorite things to do was watching Honeymaren sleep. She always looked so at peace. She kissed her love on the forehead and said “Wake up sleepy head, it's time to get up”.

Elsa was met with a growl but soon Maren opened her eyes and started to get up and get dressed. Elsa observed her wife and even after all these years was amazed how wonderful she was and grateful for the possibility to spend time with that amazing woman.

“Come on let go, we don`t wanna be late. They are gonna start soon” Elsa took Maren`s hand and started pulling her out of lavvu.

They sat in their favorite spot under the tree and enjoyed the view. Elsa felt that no matter what they were doing it was enough that they were together. She loved to go for crazy adventures with Maren and later with their daughters but also enjoyed the quiet moments of stillness and silence when they just “were'' and observed surroundings and felt good simply sitting next to each other.

This was one of those times. Elsa felt the warmth emanating from Honeymaren and put hand on her wifes thigh and gently stroked it with her thumb.

After who knows how long Elsa heard Maren saying “They would have loved this. The whole day to celebrate how wonderful they were”.

“Yes, Honey! I do love this!” Elsa smiled “And I will always love you and gonna wait for you as long as it takes”.


	16. Side ship

Maren sat at the beach on one lonely log and looked at the sea. She observed clouds passing above gentle waves and tried to make sense of different shapes. She didn't know how much time had passed. At some point she saw something shimmering in the distance. She smiled, got up and came closer to water.

Soon her wife parted with Nokk and came straight into her arms. Maren could never get enough of the wonderful feeling hugging Elsa brought. No matter how much time passed Maren was full of warmth and love. She squeezed her tighter.

“I love you Snowflake,” Maren said and kissed her wife softly. 

When they finally parted Elsa was able to say she loves Maren too. Maren pointed to a package she had next to the log and said with a shy smile “I`ve made us dinner and thought we can enjoy it here and look at the sunset.”

“I have the best wife one could think of Honey!” Elsa`s smile got even bigger then it was and she kissed Maren again.

They sat on the beach, Maren wrapped her hand around Elsa`s waist and they enjoyed a variety of food.

“I see I should make a special training plan for Hanne to see if she is worthy of our daughter” Maren said with a cheeky smile.

“Haha or maybe you should see if our daughter is worthy of Hanne?” Elsa asked with a smirk. “They can figure this out themself but make sure they focus on the task while training. Maybe we can send them on a mission so they can have some time alone to talk about it?” Elsa wondered.

“I'll think of something they could do” Maren smiled and then asked “do you think these two munchkins know we can hear them?”.

“I don't think so,” Elsa smiled. “I am sure they will be terribly hungry when they`ll get here” she laughed.

“Haha, don`t worry my love, I know that where there is food our daughters will find themselves shortly” Maren laughed too “I made more portions”.

Elsa kissed Maren`s cheek and looked at her wife with fondness in her eyes. She looked beautiful basked in the colours of the setting sun. They enhanced her warm skin and reflected in brown hair now separated by occasional silver strings.

Elsa sat on Maren`s lap and started kissing her tenderly. “We have about 8 minutes befor they get here so I need you to hold me tight and kiss me in a way only you can my sun” Elsa said, smirking.

“You wish is my command Your Highness” Maren grabbed Elsa`s waist, brought her closer “but we have only 5 minutes, I`ve trained them well” she smiled and started kissing her love.


End file.
